Harvested grain crops, such as corn or the like, are usually stored and the moisture content is typically controlled by drying. When the grain is sold, the price of the grain is effected by the amounts of fines in the grain. For example, the Federal Standards allows a maximum of 3% fines (broken corn and foreign material) in corn for No. 2 grade corn, and a maximum of 2% for No. 1 corn. Aeration of the grain during storage reduces the occurrence of mold damage.
A grain cleaner and distributor apparatus is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,997 and this apparatus is effective in cleaning grain or similar material delivered to a storage structure. However, the distribution of the grain with this apparatus cannot be closely controlled because the grain receiver is non-adjustable. I have provided a novel receiver for this grain and distributing apparatus which permits controlled distribution of the grain into the storage structure. I have also developed a method of cleaning, distributing and aerating the grain with this improved apparatus.